Fight or Flight
by Akasia
Summary: Séquelle de Pack Rules et de Six Reindeer Mutts. Référence à James et Lily. La meute restante doit faire quelque chose avec le petit bébé Harry maintenant que ses parents ont été assassinés. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Fight or Flight

 **Chapitre I :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :**

 **Note :** Voici la suite de **Six Reindeer Mutts** , qui est toujours un crossover Teen Wolf/Harry Potter. J'ai gardé les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

La meute était rassemblée, apparemment, des quatre coins de la terre. Derek et Stiles s'étaient installé dans une ville appelé Beacon Hill en Amérique pour vivre une vie calme loin de tout le désordre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres causait. Sirius et Remus vivait dans le domaine Black du 12 Grimmauld Place à Londres. Les Potter se cachaient ayant étaient informés être les prochaines cibles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Du moins ils étaient dans la clandestinité jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les trouve et les tuent. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous rassemblé dans le salon de la maison Lupin-Black. C'était une sombre occasion pour la meute d'être réunis.

Hagrid, Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient arrivés avec le bébé des Potter, le petit Harry Potter, seul survivant de la lignée des Potter, mais aussi la seule victime à avoir survécu à une attaque de Voldemort.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'étaient pas venus pour pleurer leurs pertes mais la vieille meute avait accueilli l'arrivée du premier né de leur meute.

\- « Il ne peut pas rester ici. » Dit Dumbledore en regardant Sirius qui berçait l'enfant possessivement.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre. » Grogna Sirius à travers ses larmes.

\- « Pettigrew est parti, et vous savez aussi bien que moi, que leurs morts sera centré… » Dit Dumbledore laissant le " sur vous " silencieux.

\- « Sur toi Sirius. » Dit Remus, exprimant ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas fait, en prenant soigneusement l'enfant endormi à son compagnon.

\- « Je ne veux pas fuir. » Grogna Sirius.

\- « Tu dois. » Dit sincèrement Stiles.

\- « Viens en Amérique avec nous. » Dit Derek plus comme une affirmation que comme une offre.

\- « Je vais rester et me battre. »

Sirius se leva et essuya les larmes de ses yeux grossièrement.

\- « Vous pouvez rester et vous battre ou partir et vivre. » Dit brusquement McGonagall alors que Remus tendait le bébé à Stiles.

\- « Part Sirius. » Dumbledore prit ses lunettes et commença à épousseté sa robe.

\- « Ne peuvent-ils pas le garder ? » Implora Hagrid.

\- « Je ne vois pas aucune raisons pour qu'ils ne puissent pas prendre Harry en Amérique avec eux. S'ils s'y vont. » Dit McGonagall. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit Albus. J'ai observé ces moldus, sa tante et son oncle, toute la journée. Ils sont de la pire espèce. »

\- « Donc vous avez le choix, venir en Amérique avec Harry ou laisser ces horribles moldus l'avoir. » Dit Stiles regardant le petit bébé dans ses bras avant de regarder Remus.

\- « S'il-te-plaît Sirius. » Soupira Remus.

Sirius se laissa retomber dans sa chaise, sa défaite apparente. Personne ne dit rien, tout le monde regarder Sirius qui avait sa tête dans ses mains.

\- « Promettez-moi que si nous allons en Amérique Harry sera à l'abri. » Il regarda Dumbledore minutieusement. « Et promettez-moi que Peter va payer pour ça. »

Sirius regarda tous les autres autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus.

\- « Peux-tu me le promettre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux, effrayaient par l'obscurité de leur situation, devenu trop réelle pour chacun d'eux.

 **000**

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Fight or Flight

 **Chapitre II :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :**

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :**

 **Note :** Voici la suite de **Six Reindeer Mutts** , qui est toujours un crossover Teen Wolf/Harry Potter. J'ai gardé les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Remus emballait leurs dernières affaires alors que Sirius était dans la chambre avec Harry.

\- « N'oublie pas la boîte de photos. » Appela Sirius en apparaissant à la porte.

\- « Elle est en bas. » Dit Remus en ramassant le sac avec leurs documents importants.

\- « Et les balais ? » Demanda Sirius.

\- « Attachés à ta moto qui t'attends. Tout est prêt. » Dit Remus avec lassitude.

Sirius avait rappelé des choses à Remus depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à emballer.

\- « Stiles et Derek- » Commença Sirius avant qu'un bruit en bas ne le coupe.

\- « Ça doit être eux. » Dit Remus alors qu'ils se dirigés vers la cheminée, avec leur nouvel enfant adopter, d'où Stiles et Derek sortaient.

\- « Nous sommes là pour aider avec les boîtes. » Sourit Stiles.

\- « Kreacher vas les prendre. » Dit Sirius et le vieil elfe de maison apparut et regarda la pile de boîtes avec humeur.

\- « D'accord, alors nous allons prendre Remus. Kreacher a les boîtes, et Sirius, tu prends Harry ? » Fit Stiles en regardant les murs nus de la maison.

\- « Ouais. Je l'ai déjà pris sur la moto avant. Il tombe toujours endormi. » Dit Sirius alors qu'il regardait le bébé dans ses bras.

\- « Et assure-toi de ne pas être vu. » Dit Derek en prenant son sac de poudre de cheminette de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

Et avec cela, Kreacher disparu avec toutes les boîtes. Stiles lui disparut dans les flammes vertes, suivit par Remus puis Derek. Sirius regarda les murs nus et les chaises vides. Il se souvint des courses à travers le hall avec James et Regulus. Il se souvint de la nuit où sa mère avait brûlé son visage de l'arbre généalogique de la famille, la nuit où il avait dit à Walburga qu'il était gay. Il se souvenait des soirées passées avec seulement la lumière des bougies pour éclairer les plans de l'Ordre. Et sur ces souvenirs qu'il prit le petit Harry dans ses bras, sortit sur sa moto.

 **000**

Fin du Chapitre 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Fight or Flight

 **Chapitre III :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :**

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :**

 **Note :** Voici la suite de **Six Reindeer Mutts** , qui est toujours un crossover Teen Wolf/Harry Potter. J'ai gardé les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Remus et Sirius déballaient leurs affaires dans la vieille maison, il a été construite pour accueillir beaucoup de personnes donc il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes pour la chambre. Derek était à l'extérieur, enchantant le bâtiment pour qu'il ressemble à un manoir brûlé pour les moldus, qui ne voudraient donc pas entrer. Stiles s'occupaient du petit Harry tandis que les loups travaillaient.

\- « Je vous fais quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Stiles quand Derek entra dans la maison.  
\- « Bien sûr. » Marmonna le sombre loup-garou.

Stiles se mis à refroidir des bières pour tout le monde, faisant sauter les capsules et les disposa dans les videurs de boîtes pour son compagnon.

\- « Que penses-tu qu'il sera ? » Demanda Stiles en baissant les yeux sur le bébé dans ses bras.

\- « Comme son père. » Dit Derek en se souvenant de James.

Il pensait à ce qu'Harry pourrait devenir, élevé par deux sang-mêlé et deux sang-purs. Il pensait à la filiation, sang moldu et sang-pur, du garçon. Il pensait au fait que Stiles et Sirius étaient des animagus non enregistré, que Remus et lui étaient des loups garous. Il pensait au fait que Remus et Sirius étaient en fuite. Toutes ces choses feraient de lui un petit garçon espiègle, tout comme son père l'avait été. Il serait gentil et impertinent comme sa mère. Derek regarda le visage de l'enfant, son front balafré, révélateur de souffrance, et les traits de son père. Mais les yeux du garçon étaient grands ouverts et Derek fut saisi par un vert vif, il savait qu'Harry serait humble. Harry serait fier de ses quatre papas, et il défendra les loups-garous. Il voudrait être un animagus et causerait des problèmes partout où il irait. Il aurait des ennuis, comme seuls les petits garçons peuvent en avoirs, et il sourirait, rirait et aurait une bonne vie. Ils veilleraient à ce qu'Harry est une bonne vie. Derek regarda Stiles qui sourit.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? » Chuchota Stiles.

\- « A notre meute. Nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, pour remplacer James. » Dit Derek alors qu'il regardait le bébé.

\- « Il est trop jeune pour être un animagus. » Sourit Stiles.

\- « Pensez-vous qu'il sera un loup comme moi ? » Demanda Sirius alors qu'il entrait dans la salle épongeant son front et en tirant ses cheveux hirsutes en arrière dans une queue de cheval désordonnée.

\- « Nous pourrions le mordre. » Derek regarda Remus sombrement un instant.

\- « Non, il n'a pas besoin de cela. » Dit Remus au souvenir de toute la haine qu'il avait obtenu en devenant un loup-garou.

\- « Il va être comme son père. Prongs Jr. » Dit Stiles en remettant le bébé à Sirius.

\- « Pensez qu'ils font des écharpes de portages pour loup ? » Demanda Sirius en souriant en regardant les autres.

\- « Nous aurons besoin d'un endroit pour le garder pendant les pleines lunes. » Dit Remus en regardant Derek.

\- « Je suis ami avec le vétérinaire, Deaton. Il nous aidera » Dit Derek en regardant Sirius passait le bébé à Remus avant de se transformé en loup.

Padfoot renifla l'enfant qui rigola et attrapa le nez du loup.

 **000**

Fin du Chapitre 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Fight or Flight

 **Chapitre IV :**

 **Auteur :** Bucktooth22

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni Harry Potter, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire, qui sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

 **Rated :**

 **Paring :** Simus et Sterek

 **Résumer :**

 **Note :** Voici la suite de **Six Reindeer Mutts** , qui est toujours un crossover Teen Wolf/Harry Potter. J'ai gardé les termes comme les noms ou les lieux en anglais. ( ex : Hogwarts pour Poudlard. ) N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

 **000**

Les cinq étaient assis dans le salon, Harry avait dix ans et ses papas riaient, ils se tournèrent vers le téléviseur qui fut allumé d'un coup de baguette. Le visage de James apparut en grand sur l'écran.

\- « Est-ce sur ? » Demanda James. Le rire de Lily se fit entendre.

\- « Oui. » Son doux visage apparu quand James recula de l'appareil photo, montrant le couple. Lilly était très enceinte.

\- « Lily à commencer le travail. » Dit James en regardant autour de lui, clairement flipper.

\- « D'accord pousser ! » Dit le guérisseur, tenant la main moite de Lily.

\- « Je pousse ! » Cria James.

\- « Pas toi ! » Dit Lilly en serrant les dents.

\- « D'accord, il est presque ici, rappelez-vous de respirer. » Dit le guérisseur doucement.

James respirait bruyamment maintenant, il regarda Lilly et s'évanoui. La caméra frappa le sol dans un craquement. Un bébé put être entendu entrain de pleurer et l'un des guérisseurs ramassa la caméra et la tourna sur Lilly qui tenait un enfant.

\- « Quel est son nom ? » Demanda le guérisseur.

\- « Harry. » Dit Lily doucement en le nettoyant un peu.

\- « Devrais-je réveiller le papa ? Il est censé couper le cordon ombilical. » Demanda le guérisseur alors que la caméra se tourné vers James qui était toujours sur le sol.

\- « Donnez-lui juste un coup de pied. » Ri Lily. « Ça fonctionne pour moi habituellement. »

\- « Papa. » Dit l'infirmière en poussant le coude de James avec son orteil. Il bondi et se frotta les yeux.

\- « Oui. Je suis le papa ! » Dit James, inutilement fort.

\- « Voudriez-vous couper le cordon ombilical ? » Demanda l'infirmière. James rougi.

La caméra dévia vers Sirius.

\- « Tu étais censé me dire quand Lilly entrerait en travail ! » Dit Sirius en plaquant son nez contre la vitre qui séparait les deux hommes des berceaux des nouveau-nés.

\- « C'est celui-là. » Pointa James.

\- « Tout comme son père. Potelé. » Rit Sirius.

\- « Pas là, celui à côté du grassouillet ! » Souffla James. « Et je ne le suis pas ! »

\- « Je n'ai même pas pu le tenir ! » Grogna Sirius.

\- " Eh bien, nous nous demandions si tu voulais être le parrain. Tu pourras le tenir tout- " James laisse, encore une fois, la caméra tombée. Mais cette fois, ce fut parce que Sirius l'avait attrapé.

\- " Oui. " Dit Sirius en étreignant James.

La caméra fut ramassée et zooma sur le visage de James qui était devenu rouge. Et puis bleu. Et des nuances de pourpre commencèrent à apparaitre.

\- « Tu es entrain de le tuer. " Fit la voix de Remus derrière la caméra.

\- " Oh. Vrai. Désolé Prongs. " Dit Sirius qui relâcha James.

Derek et Stiles apparurent à côté de James, ils étaient beaucoup moins menaçants. Remus recula pour avoir tous les hommes, leurs visages pressés contre le verre pour regardait le bébé, dans l'image.

\- "C'est celui-là." Pointa James.

\- "À côté du potelé." Dit Sirius.

\- "Comment il s'appelle ? " Demanda Derek.

\- " Harry James Potter." Dit James fièrement.

\- " Lily l'a-t-elle nommé ? " Demanda Stiles.

\- " Oui Lily l'a nommé. J'étais... out. " Essaya de dire James comme si il demander du café ou quelque chose.

\- " Vous savez, si James l'avait nommé ça aurait était quelque chose de stupide." Rit Sirius.

\- « Tu sais Sirius, James ne nous a pas inviter parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit les innommables de sa femme. " Dit Remus alors qu'il concentrait la caméra sur James et Sirius pendant un moment avant de zoomer en arrière pour regarder les quatre autres.

\- " Jaloux Jamie ? " Demanda Sirius en riant.

\- " Non ! "

James se demandait ce qui serait pire, dire la vérité et en disant qu'il avait paniqué, ou pour suivre dans le mensonge. Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait gêné.

\- " Et de toute façon, les innommables de Lily ne sont pas intéressants. " Dit Sirius alors qu'il tirait la caméra des mains de Remus et la pointait sur le loup-garou.

\- " Les innommables de Lily sont très intéressants ! " Défendit James.

\- " Pas quand vous avez quelqu'un comme ceci. " Dit Sirius. " Pose pour la caméra Remmy ! " Rit Sirius. Remus roula les yeux. " Si chaud ! " Se plaignit Sirius dramatiquement.

\- " Pas autant que le mien ! " Rit Stiles en arrachant la caméra a Sirius pour la dirigé vers Derek.

\- " Arrêtez de tirait dessus ! Vous allez la casser ! " Bougonna James alors que Stiles zooma sur le visage de Derek qui lui lançait un regard noir.

\- " Son regard me donne des frissons. " Rit Stiles. " De la bonne sorte. "

\- " Ne parlez pas de bons frissons quand mon fils est dans la pièce voisine ! " Souffla James.

\- « Quand je volerais le petit bébé Harry et qu'il vivra avec nous, il sera juste à côté quand je donnerais de bons frissons à Derek toute la nuit." Rit Stiles méchamment.

\- " Il sera le bébé le plus gâté de tout Londres. " Sourit Sirius en attrapant la caméra et la pointant sur les bébés.

\- " Et d'Amérique. " Dit Stiles en montrant à Sirius comment zoomer afin que la caméra puisse se concentrer sur le minuscule Harry endormi.

La caméra s'alluma dans la maison des Potter. C'était Noël et il y avait du papier d'emballage partout. Lily riait et James tourna la caméra vers lui et il pencha la tête, les rubans dans ses cheveux les rendaient encore plus chaotiques.

\- « C'est Noël et Harry vient d'ouvrir le cadeau de Sirius. Tu ne peux pas très bien marcher, mais tu vole comme un pro. " Rit James et la caméra se tourna vers le garçon alors qu'il flotter autour des pieds de James sur le balai pour enfant.

\- " Les autres devraient bientôt arriver. " Dit Lily dit alors qu'elle commençait à ramasser le papier recouvrant le sol.

\- " Vrai. " Dit James et l'écran devint noir.

Harry leva les yeux vers Remus.

\- " Maman et papa. " Dit-il.

\- " Oui. Tu étais beaucoup plus petit. " Dit Remus en ébouriffant les cheveux en bataille d'Harry.

\- " Tu lui ressemble. " Dit Sirius.

\- " Mais tu as les yeux de Lily." Dit Stiles avec le sourire.

Derek a enleva la bande, mettant la suivante, certainement une plus vieille.

L'obscurité laissa place à la maison des Potter.

\- " Comment les examens finaux se sont-ils passés ? " Demanda Mme Potter alors que James, Sirius, Remus, Derek et un autre, en beaucoup plus jeunes, apparurent sur l'écran.

\- " Qui est-ce ? " Demanda Harry en indiquant Peter.

\- « Je te le dirait quand tu seras plus vieux. " Fit Remus doucement.

Stiles portait la caméra dans la maison, filmant les autres alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table de la cuisine.

\- " Comment as-tu trouver la question dix-sept en défense contre les forces du Mal ? " Demanda Sirius souriant en regardant Remus.

\- « Laquelle était-ce ? " Demanda Stiles.

\- " Je l'ai attirée. " Dit Remus.

\- " Donnez cinq signes qui identifient les loup-garou. " Dit Derek.

\- " Excellente question excellente. " Dit Remus avec un sourire doux.

\- " Tu penses que tu les as tous trouver ? " Demanda stupidement Peter.

\- " Oui Remus, penses-tu avoir trouvé les cinq ? " Demanda James avec le sourire.

\- " Je pense que je me suis débrouillé. " Dit Remus alors que Mme Potter met une assiette de cookies sur la table.

\- " Un, il est assis sur ma chaise. " Fit Derek, souriant d'un air satisfait.

\- " Deux, il porte mes vêtements. " Dit Remus alors qu'il ramassait un cookie.

\- " Jusqu'à présent, ce pourrait être Sirius. " Rit James en tirant sur la manche de Sirius.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise de Remus, en plus d'être assis sur ses genoux.

\- " Trois, son nom est Remus Lupin. » Dit Remus en regardant ostensiblement James.

\- " Quatre, son nom est Derek Hale. " Sourit Derek.

\- " Cinq, il se transforme en un grand loup pendant les pleines lunes." Dit Peter, semblant désireux de faire partie du jeu.

\- " La caméra tourne toujours ? " Demanda Sirius en regardant Stiles qui était encore invisible.

\- " Oui. " Dit la voix de Stiles.

\- "Cinq, les loup-garou font les meilleurs copains. " Dit doucement Sirius.

\- " Est-ce que tu essayes de m'attirer au lit?" Demanda Remus en regardant Sirius.

\- " Ca dépend, ça marche ? " Rit Sirius.

\- " Dit-moi si cela fonctionne et je vais l'utiliser sur le mien." Rit Stiles alors que la caméra était déplacé pour regarder Derek sur les genoux duquel Stiles avait sauté.

\- " Prend moi. " Dit Remus sarcastiquement.

\- " Ma délicate innocence ! " Cria James en courant de la salle.

\- « Je devrais y aller. Mon oncle vas s'inquiéter d'où je suis." Dit Peter alors qu'il se levait, rassemblant autant de cookies que ses bras pouvaient en porter, et en partant.

\- " Cinq, Xenophilius est son marchand d'herbes. " Sourit Remus.

Les trois autres rirent avant que Stiles ne tende la main et la caméra s'éteignit à nouveau.

\- " Qu'est-ce que c'est l'herbe ? " Demanda Harry en regardant Remus.

\- " Tu vois les fleurs jaunes dans la cour ? " Dit rapidement Derek avant que n'importe lequel des autres ne puisse l'expliquer au garçon.

\- " Ouais. " Dit Harry, confus.

\- " C'est l'herbe. " Dit Derek en regardant les autres avec une expression dure.

\- " Pourquoi Oncle Moony a-t-il besoin d'un marchant alors ? " Demanda Harry.

\- " Il avait besoin de beaucoup pour une potion qu'il faisait. " Dit Stiles.

Harry inclina la tête, compatissant.

\- " L'année prochaine tu vas allez à Hogwarts. " Dit Sirius alors qu'il attraper un album photos.

Il a parcouru les images jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait trouvé une de la meute debout à l'extérieur Hogwarts.

\- " C'est l'école dans laquelle tu iras, l'année prochaine. " Dit Sirius en indiquant l'énorme château en arrière-plan, derrière les figures mouvantes des garçons.

Sur cette image, Peter ne les avait pas encore trahis, James était vivant, Sirius et Stiles n'avaient pas de poches sous les yeux et le seul souci de Derek et Remus était la pleine lune suivante. Il n'y avait aucune douleur, aucun Seigneur des Ténèbres, aucune fuite en Amérique, aucune tristesse. Ils étaient des garçons insouciants sur une photo éternelle.

Stiles avait trimballé sa caméra avec lui toute l'année, pour prendre des photos de ses amis. C'était leur dernier jour, ils avaient finis les examens et marchaient vers le train. Stiles se précipita vers Lilly.

\- " Hey, tu peux nous prendre en photo ? " Demanda Stiles en lui donnant la caméra.

\- " Souriez ! " Dit-elle alors qu'elle stabilisé la caméra.

\- " Prends Hogwarts en arrière-plan ! " Appela Stiles.

\- " D'accord ! " Souffla Lily. " Dis à tes amis de sourire ! "

\- " Les gars ! Souriez! " Dit Stiles en souriant et en faisant un signe de la main à la caméra.

Les autres firent de même, riant aux singeries de Stiles, leur meute était si serré qu'ils suivirent ses bouffonneries.

\- " Voila. Je l'ai. " Dit-elle en rendant la caméra à un Stiles rayonnant.

\- " Merci ! " Dit-il avant de traîner Derek vers le train. Remus, avec qui il parlait, fut trainé dans le train par Sirius qui parlait à James. Peter se dandinant derrière eux.

 **000**

Fin de Fight or Flight


End file.
